Mason
"A lie is a lie. Just because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth. We live in a world where seeing is not believing, where only a few know what really happened. We live in a world where everything you know is wrong." Alex Mason is a former member of the USMC, SOG and CIA. He is the main playable character in Call of Duty Black Ops and appears as a hidden boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Real History Pre-Black Ops Mason wasn't raised in Fairbanks, Alaska like the Call of Duty Wiki says. It's a lie. What really happened was his father didn't like him so he sent him to another world when he was still a baby. He was found by Tauren Rogues and was trained in their ways. His adeptness in cold weather comes from his training in Winterspring and Northrend. His marksman skills are awesome cuz he was trained by Tauren Rogues, the most powerful beings in existance. At the age of 18, the Tauren Rogues threw him into the same dark corridor he had come to their world in so he could fight for his country. Here is where his Black Ops Career begins. Escape from Operation Charybdis After he went mentally unstable, the government tried to terminate him. He escaped from them by using a dark corridor and resided in the Land of Departure. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Mason appears as a secret boss in Birth By Sleep as the Mysterious Figure. Having learned the ways of the Tauren Rogue, he appears to challenge Aqua, Ventus and Terra to a fight if they have defeated Vanitas' buttcrack. He is the hardest boss so far in the Kingdom Hearts series and is impossible to defeat on Critical Mission Failure mode. Critical Mission Failure Mode Boss Fight Strategy Aqua Mason will instantly start the fight by going into Fourth Hokage Mode. He will then insta dash and start his slashing combo on you. You can't interrupt it so just spam the square button. After his combo ends, you have 0.1 seconds to attack before he activates Bullshit Move #34. If you manage to dodge it, he will then activate Raging Storm. If you're still alive, he'll use Balls of Fury. You shouldn't get this far, but he'll activate Six Paths of Pain, and will attack you for 10 minutes straight. If your thumb isn't already broken from spamming square, he'll activate "There's no such thing as a second chance." Which negates Second Chance and Once More. Then he does the Sephiroth "You're already dead" slash which you must block. If you block it, he'll use WTF BOOM! which summons a meteor to crash on you, which is unblockable and undodgable. You lose, but at least you got this far. Ventus Mason will start by attacking you with the Six Paths of Pain. The best thing to do is spam square until he stops(which he never will). You'll eventually break your thumb, or die of starvation, dehydration or die from the heat if it's 90+ degrees. Terra Just throw your PSP against the wall right now.